The Promise
by sweetlittlething
Summary: "Promise me Amon, that no matter what happens, we'll meet again." "I promise." - It was a tragedy destined from the start, and yet he promised anyway. Korra/Noatak, AU.
1. I: Innocence

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I have always been fond of Amorra (Noatakorra? idek), and when they revealed Amon's past with Tarrlok (THE CUTE BABIES) and his ultimate fate, I was really experiencing it _right in the feels. _Because Amon and Tarrlok were such beautifully complex, broken, _wonderful _characters, and I felt more at loss when their tragic lives came to a tragic end than when Makorra became canon (because let's face it, that was _really _poorly done, that ending). My top ships right now are Amorra, Korroh and Borra (and maybe Korrasami :9), so I hope you enjoy this. This is just a take on a quite _different _alternative to Bryke's already beautiful own.

I do not own LoK.

Here are some helpful reminders:

**Ages**

**Korra: **9

**Amon: **15

**Tarrlok: **10

I will also be writing another AU fic where Korra and Noatak are the same age, as inspired by a fanart I saw :9 I'm writing lots now, so look forward to them all. And please review, thankyou !

* * *

**The Promise**

Chapter One

.

.

.

He was age 15 when he first met her.

Under the celestial skies of the Southern-Water Tribe, a place so similar yet so different to his own home back in the North, there she was, rotund and as brown as the earth itself, a fiery little bundle of what he was sure was both a nuisance and a joy. Her big blue eyes so sharp, her little chin so determined, Noatak knew, just _knew,_ just by looking at her she was something special.

Of course, that something special he soon realised was that she was the Avatar.

He didn't know how he had ended up here, thousands of miles away from home. Here, so distant, so detached from his old life, the winds were just as bitterly cold, were just as harshly unforgiving as the ones back home themselves. And yet, he felt different, somehow. Liberated.

_Transformed._

He had swam endless stretches of the icy seas, braved the coldest of tundras, anywhere, anything, just to escape his old life under the treacherous hand of his oppressive father. Instantly, Noatak felt his brow furrow at the thought of his father. _His father. _To call the man that was almost despicable. No_ father _reared his children to be avengers, to use deadly arts against one another, to bring inequality and injustice to the world, corrupted by power._ No_ child deserved that.

_Tarrlok _didn't deserve that.

Begrudgingly, Noatak felt his heart clench unpleasantly at the thought of his little brother. How was his little brother doing now, he wondered, living with that monster they called 'father' and with their soft-hearted mother? Tarrlok had always been fragile and sweet-tempered, naive and completely innocent. All his life, Noatak had been looking out for him, keeping him out of harm's way. Was Tarrlok safe with mother, as pure and as gentle as always? Or had he incurred the wrath of their father, he instead burdened with the task of vengeance? Noatak scowled. Why did it matter anyway? It was _his_ brother's choice to remain there, to be weak. Whatever happened to Tarrlok now shouldn't remain as any concern to him.

But yet again Noatak felt his eyes dreadfully soften, his fury helplessly dampen. He _loved _Tarrlok, his most precious person in the whole world. And admittedly, regrettably, the only reason he _had_ been harsh on the little Waterbender was because he'd been rather hurt that his brother had even _had _to hesitate in going with him, when he himself would have gone so willingly without a moment's reluctance had it been the other way round. Tarrlok, Tarrlok, Tarrlok... if it hadn't been for him, Noatak wouldn't be left feeling this way, feeling a slight yet very real sense of regret, sense of yearning to return back to his home, his mother, his monstrous father, his _brother. _

What he needed was something to sever his ties to them, to give him a new identity, a new sense of purpose.

What he needed was _rebirth._

And so, when the portly yet boisterous little Avatar bounded over to him after having noticed his stagnant, grim position all during her Waterbending training session, much to the chagrin of her extensive guards and masters (yet another example of how benders such as herself were so privileged, so _unequal_), and asked his name, it was without hesitation that the young Nothern-Water Tribe boy gave his new name, so driven and certain, so ready to put on his new mask.

_"Amon," _he said, staring coolly down into the eyes of the young 9 year old who would soon become his enemy, his greatest adversary.

The little girl simply glared right back up at him, unaware of the fear and hate she would soon learn to thrust upon him in the future, as her fate determined, as her duty as the Avatar.

_"Really? What kind of name is that?"_ The girl asked, face scrunched, crossing her chubby little arms, as the older boy regarded her with stifled curiosity and amusement, despite knowing, knowing deep, deep down this little girl would become the embodiment of everything he was against in the future. Then, she finally smiled up at him, albeit as defiantly as a cross young saber-tooth moose lion. The expression was enough to quirk a raised eyebrow from the boy.

_"My name's Korra," _the little girl announced proudly, strongly, as loud and clear as the howls of the winds themselves,

_'And I'm the Avatar."_

_._

_._

_._

It had been two weeks since the Avatar's and the future Equalist leader's first meeting, and already Amon could feel the threads of fate pulling them closer and closer together, tying them to their destinies and inevitable futures.

Nonetheless, Amon could have never anticipated the threads would bind the both of them to a fate such as this.

_"Amon, look at this! I made a snow-angel!"_

Making snow-angels with the Avatar.

Needless to say, Amon's plans to rid the world of inequality and thus rid the world of bending was going along rather splendidly.

After their curious little meeting, Korra had been forced to retreat back under the watchful eyes of her guards, where she promptly proceeded to throw a fit, for reason of the guards "ruining all the fun". After _that _scene, Amon had retreated into the shadows of the snow, where he had since been keeping a living for himself, hunting fish (just as his _father _had taught him, much to his bitterness) and sneaking into an idle cave he had found where he kept himself warm by snuggling into his furs and dreaming of his brother's radiant face. It was hard, but he managed.

It was during the coldest nights that Amon had reflected on his next move; his next step in achieving equality for all. He knew he could not stay here for too long, knowing that if he were to begin his quest for equality the very base of the Avatar was not a good place to begin. But where could he go? Eventually, he concluded that he needed somewhere where non-benders thrived, where the injustices that were the results of benders' actions were rife and numerous. But _where_? Growing up in the Northern-Water Tribe, Amon along with his community had been secluded and isolated from the rest of the world, his father being the only connection between himself and the world outside of the Arctic tundras he called home. _Where _had his father said he came from again? Between the recounts of his father's arrogant boasts of ruling where he came from, of running the people with an iron fist, Amon struggled to retrieve the name of the place. Finally, exhausted and body aching for sleep, Amon had succumbed to slumber, eyes heavy and body cold. Wherever his father came from, he would find out. And when he arrived there, he would seek to restore the balance and equality that his very father had disrupted using his bending.

_Bending._ Amon looked at his palm as his boots crunched into the snow, footsteps following the voice of the Avatar, feeling an intense hatred burn through him. His father had used it for evil, and now _he _himself had it. Him and his brother. It was enough to make him _sick. _Bending, the cause of all suffering in the world. Bending, the very core of all evil and oppression.

After the way his own brother's eyes had widened in fear of _him, _Noatak, who had been his most trusted friend and brother for years, Amon had vowed _never _to use bending to harm another again.

Bending, the source of all power.

Bending, the root of all suffering.

But that conclusion was hard to come to, now that the Avatar's great big glorious eyes shone up at him admiringly, threatening to shake the very foundations of all he believed in and sought truth in.

It was after one night of intense thinking that she had found him, body frozen to the bone and skin dangerously icy. She had been on one of her occasional nightly expeditions, playing her own little game of hide-and-seek with her stuffy White Lotus guards when she had chanced upon him. _Him, _the one with the funny name and the stern, solemn, much-too-serious face. Creating a small flame in her hands, Korra had cautiously ghosted the shivering boy's form with her fingertips, precious warmth radiating from them and spreading onto the boy's frozen skin. When Amon had shuddered awake, Korra had given a loud whoop - and, within moments of her voice echoing throughout the dead of the night, and numerous streams of fire erupting from the entrance of the cave thanks to her flexible bending skills, Amon had quickly come to the aid of her guards and the great healer Katara herself, Master Waterbender and widow of the last Avatar. Initially, Amon had retracted from the hand of a Bender who had used the dark arts of Bloodbending herself to achieve her means at one point during her adventures as the Avatar's friend. But, too tired to argue, Amon had shamefully accepted the Bender's help, instead falling right to sleep in the Avatar's own compound. And so, the Avatar as stubborn and foolishly persistent as ever, and Amon much too fatigued to complain yet again, Amon had become a resident of sorts in the compound, the Avatar his new-found companion.

And his quest to spread his hatred against Benders soon fell apart from there.

"_Amon," _Korra now said again, vying for his attention with a big pout on her round face, "_Amon, look at me! I'm snowbending!" _the girl announced in her loud, childish voice, as she frantically moved her limbs, back against the snow, button nose pink and eyes as blue as ever as she looked up at him, as pure as the snow itself.

_Just like Tarrlok,_ the Northern-Water Tribe boy thought ruefully.

He _knew _he shouldn't get attached to her, and he _had _tried to avoid doing so. But the girl had been _dreadfully _insistent in pursuing a friendship of sorts with him. Initially, Amon had remained brutally cold and unresponsive to her, ignoring her and neglecting her pleas for attention from him. And yet, she remained firm and stubborn, to the point where she would snuggle into his bed late at night just to get him used to the idea that they were friends because "_friends always sleep in each other's beds!" _She was an utter headache, and yet a delight as well. So childish for her age, so sheltered, and yet so untainted by the horrors of the world he himself had grown accustomed to. And when she smiled, Amon could almost _feel _the warmth radiate off her.

The Avatar.

His new 'friend'.

Besides, it was rather _lonely _in this foreign land, away from his kind-hearted mother and his silly little brother. The Avatar, despite her occasional annoyances, was a welcome addition to his new life as a new being.

Even if she was what she was.

_The Avatar._

_"Impressive," _Amon's cold voice replied, as disdainful and as apathetic as he could allow, "_I'm sure everyone's _really _impressed with their Avatar right now."_

Instantly, Amon regretted the harshness of his words as the little girls' face fell, her eyes suddenly downcast. Stopping her erratic motions in the snow, the little girl remained on her back, looking so _dreadfully _defeated that even _he _could not resist the wrench of pity currently at the pit of his stomach.

_"Oh," _was all the young girl could manage, looking bashfully ashamed as the teenage boy felt himself fall all the more into a pit of guilt and remorse.

"_H-hey, wait, all right! I was just kidding!"_ Amon managed, grabbing onto the little girl's wirst as her eyes began to water and she began to walk away, footsteps heavy and chin wobbling horribly. "_I didn't mean those things I said, okay?" _Amon conceded, crouching down to her level as he held the side of her face, the other hand holding her own, her gaze still downcast.

_"I'm sorry."_

Suddenly, Korra's face lit up, and it was enough for Noatak, not Amon, to forget about his mission, forget about their roles in the world. Vaguely, he was reminded of his little brother's own face when little Tarrlok had fallen in the snow, and Noatak had caressed him in his older brother fashion and Tarrlok smiled and everything was all right again. Back in the good old days.

_Back when life was perfect._

"_You big bully!" _Korra exclaimed, poking out her tongue as she furiously rubbed away her tears, "_one day I'm gonna be the best Avatar and you're gonna be sorry for ever being mean to me again! Bully!" _Korra declared, planting her tiny hands on her hips.

And just like that, the fantasy that he and the Avatar could ever be friends faded away as reality sank its cold claws into him.

She was the Avatar.

He wanted equality.

And yet, soon it became the Avatar's face too that would keep him warm through the night.

.

.

.

_"Amon?" _Korra cried frantically, now finally having reached the age of 10, her eyes scanning the white horizon from the doorway as she called the name again. _"Amon, where are you?"_

Inwardly, Korra cursed herself for being so silly. She had been so _stupid, _crying over the fact that there was no one there to celebrate or acknowledge her birthday with her! Having been separated from her loving parents ever since being discovered for her power, Korra had been restricted to the compound her whole life, her only friends being the guards and Sifu Katara. _And Amon, _Korra thought to herself with a smile, before anxiety claiming her features once more. Where _was _he? After she had tearfully admitted it was her birthday and no one had even _noticed, _Amon had curtly turned out of the compound and into the snow, his absence having lingered on for two hours now. Now, Korra was worried and fearful for the young, mysterious Water-tribe boy. Though she would never admit it out loud, Amon was the closest thing she'd ever had to a real friend. Life without him now was almost unimaginable.

"_Amon..." _Korra sniffed horribly, burying her face into her palms as she let the tears flow freely, "_oh Amon, please be all right..."_

_"Crying _again _because of me? That's the second time this month, Avatar." _a familiar voice suddenly drifted in, as Korra felt her heart soar as she lifted her face from her hands.

_"Amon!" _There he stood, dark hair mussed up from its usual ponytail and dark skin etched with scratches that made Korra worry far more than she ever had, face smiling yet tired, but still alive, still very much _alive. _Unable to contain her joy, Korra practically gave a cry of joy as she sped towards him encircling his tall form with her arms. _"Amon!" _Korra cried, squeezing him tight, "_Amon, you're safe!"_

_"Take it easy, will you," _Amon's voice chastised lightly, slightly pleased the girl was so _worried _about him, "_my body's still a bit sore from all the trekking I had to do."_

At this, Korra released him from her strong grasp, taking a step back to look up at him. "_Where did you go?" _Korra demanded, feeling horribly embarrassed for having been so emotional in his absence, _"and what took you so long?" _she inquired, her cheeks hot and flushed as he looked down at her.

"_I was out getting you a present, of course," _Amon replied, enjoying this far too much as he kept his expression only _slightly _smug, "_she was a bit hard convincing to come along, but as soon as I came across her I thought she'd be perfect for you." _Amon now began unravelling the bundles of cloth and furs in his arms as Korra watched in curiosity.

"_A present, for me?" _Korra inquired, standing on tip-toes to try and catch a glimpse of what was in the bundle. Then, she blinked. _"'She'?" _Korra pondered, as Amon finally finished his work.

_"This, Korra," _Amon explained carefully, as he knelt down to Korra's level, her eyes burning with curiosity at the pile of furs in his arms, _"is your birthday present from me to you."_

Slowly, an expanse of snow white fur made itself visible from the sea of other materials. Then, emerging from it were two button black eyes and a very wet, black nose.

Korra's face lightened up immensely.

_"Oh Amon, is it - ?" _her own voice could not contain the excitement that burst from her very being.

_"Your very own polar bear dog," _Amon finished leisurely, watching as Korra carefully snatched up the big pup into her arms, her face in pure awe.

_"Oh, she's perfect, Amon..." _Korra trailed off in admiration, as the little pup resumed its sleep after nuzzling into the girl's face gently, "_but how did you get her? Polar bear dogs are dangerous!" _Korra snapped, worry biting at her stomach again as she turned to give him a stern look. If he'd gotten hurt because of her, she'd...!

_"Relax, I'm fine," _Amon confirmed, as Korra's eyes locked onto the quivering pup's contented form once more, "_I found her abandoned in the cave I used to occupy. Her mother was dead when I got there. She had no one else," _Amon explained gently, as his own palm came to rest on the animal, carefully stroking it, reminded of the wolves he'd practised his Bloodbending on in what seemed like decades ago, _"so I thought she'd be the perfect companion for you. Happy birthday." _Amon finished quietly, not daring to look at the girl before him.

Quietly, Korra got up, and, depositing the animal as carefully as possible onto her bed, wrapping the furs of sheets around it as delicately as she could, Korra returned to the boy standing from afar watching her closely, wordlessly. Never before had she ever received such kindness, such tenderness or compassion. For once, Korra herself was speechless.

_"Hey, listen..." _Amon trailed off after what seemed like hours, suddenly feeling very foolish and very vulnerable, _"if you're going to go crying again..."_

And then he was cut off by two tight, warm arms surrounding him, and once again there he was, being embraced by the Avatar, his sworn enemy, and the girl he was slowly becoming rather fond of, _too_ fond of. All of a sudden, Noatak felt a rush of warmth envelop him, and he could not help but feel himself melt against her as his cheeks flamed, realising that for the first time in his life Korra was a _girl, _a girl six years younger than him, but a rather _cute girl _nonethless. And so, feeling like the cursed fool he had now become, Noatak let himself fall into her arms as she whispered words only he could hear, only _he_ was meant to hear._  
_

"_Amon," _Korra spoke in a quiet, serious tone, _"you were my first real friend and now you've given me my second one. Ever since I met you you changed my life, helped me realise there was more to life than just training or being the Avatar," _Korra continued, as Amon's heart plummeted at the last bit, "_so I just want to say one thing. I don't know how long you'll be here, or if we'll always be friends, but I want you to know something:_

_thankyou, Amon." _

And burying her head into his chest, Amon felt his arms, as if being Bloodbended themselves, wrap themselves around her in return, shutting his eyes and inhaling the purity that was the Avatar, that was _Korra._

It was moments like these that Amon would remember as his fondest before he fully wore his mask.

Before he let the moments slip through his fingers forever.

.

.

.

It all came to an end on that day. The day he realised he could no longer live in this illusion, this sick fantasy of a distorted reality. She was the _Avatar, _not some girl he could remain friends with all his life. Not some girl he could carve a betrothal necklace to when they were of appropriate age, not some girl he could hope to escape the horrors of Bending with forever. He was Amon now. Not Noatak. He had a duty, to equalize the world.

And being friends with the Avatar just wasn't going to do that anymore.

_"Why do you have to go?" _Korra sobbed between tears, as tearful and as guilt-inducing as the little girl he had made cry all those months ago. Dressed in her oversized little parka, Korra was the personification of pity as Amon's own light eyes regarded her with deep regret. Even Naga, the little polar bear dog he had procured for Korra for her birthday for what seemed like ages ago looked sorrowfully up at him, its big black eyes begging him not to go, to stay, to stay for Korra.

"_I have an important mission I need to fulfil," _Amon reasurred her, crouching down once more to stroke her cheek, just like he did when Tarrlok begged for him not to go with his father to that dreaded 'hunting trip' that had resulted in this whole mess so very long, long ago. No matter how much Amon liked Korra, he couldn't let her get in the way of his mission. Not even the face of the portly pugnacious young Avatar could sway him from his path.

It was a fact he'd learnt to hate himself for everyday.

_"Why can't I come too?" _Korra whined stubbornly, the epitome of sadness, _"why can't I come with you?" _she pleaded, clasping onto his hand firmly, shaking her head furiously. _"I'm going with you, Amon!" _Korra declared loudly, _"I'm going with you, and you can't stop me! Deal with it!"_

_"Korra," _Amon reprimanded her half-heartedly, tugging her into a gentle hug as her tears wet his top, _"you know you can't. You're the _Avatar," Amon stated emptily, blankly, "_and you need to finish up your training. I, on the other hand," _he explained gently, _"have to do this alone. You have to understand." _

_"No!" _Korra cried out, holding onto him even more tightly, "_no, you don't have to! The Avatar's _supposed _to help her friends, even when they _want _to be alone! Let me come with you!" _Korra implored him, _"then, once you're done, we can go back, go back _home. _And you'll never have to leave again," _Korra concluded, as she wiped away her tears.

_"Oh Korra," _Amon sighed, _"how I wish it was that simple. But you can't," _Amon smiled sadly, _"as much as I'd like to stay, I can't. I have to move on."_

_"No, no, no!" _Korra wailed, stamping her feet to the point that the earth beneath them began to shake ever so slightly, _"I won't let you go! I won't!"_

Calmly, Amon pulled her once again into his embrace, where he let her soak his coat with her tears once more. Never had he imagined that the Avatar and him would have formed such a profound, strong bond. But they had, and now they were paying the consequences for it.

And still, Amon could not regret having befriended the little Water-tribe girl at all.

_"Listen up," _Amon informed her closely, tugging her hands away from her face so that she was forced to look at him, "_why don't I promise you something, okay? Something not even the Spirits could break, something that once promised will never be broken?" _Amon told her gently, as she looked at him through teary, wary eyes.

_"W-what...?" _Korra's voice wobbled.

_"I'm promise," _Amon swore solemnly, eyes gazing into hers, "_that no matter what happens, we _will _meet again. No matter what. Even if I go blind, or you end up being the biggest crybaby ever - " _at this he recieved a fairly powerful punch to the arm, _"we _will _meet again. Is that enough, Avatar Korra?" _Amon asked her, intense and awaiting.

For a moment, Korra looked as if she were about to cry again. But, instead, settling into a sad, wobbly smile, Korra nodded her head, blue eyes as beautiful as the day he had first met her.

_"Promise? Even if you end up becoming the biggest bully ever, and I become the greatest Avatar ever?" _Korra reiterated, smiling through her tears.

_"Promise,"_ Amon nodded, her hands still held up in his as he nodded resolutely.

_"Okay then," _Korra finally conceded, looking slightly doubtful, and a little angry, _"but you better not keep me waiting too long!"_

Amon managed a smile. _"Of course," _he said, _"anything for the _Avatar."

And so it was done. Korra watched as the tall boy from the Water-tribe that she had never really gotten to know yet felt she could trust the most in the world disappeared into the cloak of the snow, Naga licking her hand in comfort as Korra's eyes followed his back in both hope and yearning.

_"You better keep your promise, Amon..." _Korra whispered under her breath, despair and misery wrenching her very being, as she stood beneath the falling snow.

Meanwhile, Amon, finally well on his way for his quest for equality, allowed a single tear to slip from his eyes, full knowing the weight of his promise.

For certain, he and the Avatar would cross paths again.

The part that made Amon shed a tear however, as his mask cracked for once, single, insignificant moment, was the fact that, no matter what, the next time they crossed paths, he and Korra would be enemies.

And still, the boy with the fragmented past walked on.

The promise would be fulfilled.

And Amon would soon learn to hate himself every single day after for promising to keep it.


	2. II: Regret

**A/N:** Wow! What a great response! I was a bit worried you guys would think this wasn't good (and rightfully so, like all the other Amorra fics out here are _way _better), but I'm glad many of you enjoyed it! I promise to keep working hard on this! Thanks mi amigos :)

Okay, just need to clarify something! Because I failed to notice Tarrlok did _indeed _give the age gap between him and Noatak, so it's only right I adhere to that, right? So for the final ages (as of this chapter and the rest of the story officially) :

**Amon: **23

**Tarrlok:** 20

**Korra: **17

Also, sorry if updates are infrequent or irregular ^^" Truth is it's my holiday so that's when I'm most active in fic writing, but I'm also trying to revive previously "on hiatus" fics that I own that I feel bad about neglecting because so many people enjoyed them :( I'm a horrible writer, so I'm sorry guys! Rest assure, I'm working hard on updating all of my fics! You haven't been forgotten!

Thankyou, and I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to tell me what you think by clicking the little review button! :)

* * *

**The Promise**

Chapter Two

.

.

.

He was age 23 when he finally met her again.

Many years had passed since their fated parting, and so much had changed during that time. The boy from the Northern-Water Tribe who had become Amon had grown and changed during his time away from the South Pole and the little girl with the big blue eyes; his form taller, his chin sharper. His once boyish face had gradually become that of a proud young man's, and his once lanky body had become that of well-muscled (yet not overtly), towering form. By now he had evened out to become the epitome of what a real Water-tribe man should look like. Many may have even agreed he was rather attractive.

But as well as that, other things had changed too.

His ice blue eyes, which his mother had always loved about him so much, had become void of warmth, as cold and as distant as the North itself. And the aura he exuded... it was _terrifying. _Amon may have been loved by his followers, but above all, above anything, no matter how many people spoke nothing of it, always remaining just beneath the surface, he was _feared._

But that didn't matter, now that he wore a mask.

The idea of the mask had been one that had lingered at the back of his mind ever since he had first left Korra and had sought a new life in Republic City. He _knew _that no matter what he and the Avatar would cross paths indefinitely, but in order to avoid any chances of anyone uncovering his true identity and possibly exploiting it, Amon need anonymity. When he found the mask, discarded and abandoned in an idle rubbish bin, Amon knew - _this _was his new identity. And so, severing his ties with his family and the Avatar (possibly the hardest thing he'd ever had to do), Amon finally cast away the life that was Noatak and the life where he was actually a _friend _of the Avatar, and slipped into the charade that was _Amon,_ the Equalist Leader.

He had never looked back since.

As soon as Amon had stepped into the City, seven years ago, the young man could instantly feel the repercussions that were the result of Benders' injustices. Citizens being bullied into submission, being forced to pay extortion lest they want their families and businesses to end up in flames, orphaned children, corrupt and malicious triads... everywhere Amon looked he could see and _feel _the effect of Benders misusing their undeserved power, the non-Benders' sorrow resonating throughout the very city itself, every wall and every street practically _breathing _it.

Amon _knew _this was the place to begin.

And so slowly, the revolution began, taking shape and drawing power. At first, the revolution consisted of a few men he had managed to persuade into joining his cause simply spreading whispers like currents through the crowds, but soon word spread, and the revolution grew - soon, people who were sick of oppression, sick of inequality began to rise up, to listen to Amon's words and his truths. Greedily, the crowds began to lap up every one of Amon's words, began to worship every truth he exposed, every step he took. Within time the masses of people became the Equalists, looking to the man with the mask for hope, for change.

Amon had never felt more _powerful._

There had been reports circulating around the community now that the Equalists had begun to become the victims of abuse and attacks from furious Benders, and for a while the Equalists began to become subdued, afraid. By then the Equalists were of an adequate size, achieving their means by verbal protests and generally peaceful yet big-scale movements. But as the charismatic former Water-tribe man drew in the followers, so too did his adversaries come too. Chaos erupted as Benders and non-Benders engaged in fights, the non-Benders severely outnumbered and disadvantaged. The people were beginning to lose hope once more.

That was until Amon changed his battle tactics.

_"People of Republic City," _he had called his followers, battered and beaten down, light eyes sweeping across the faces of the hopeless non-benders, "_I know that following the path of an Equalist is difficult, that many of you who have already suffered so greatly have continued to be the victims of the oppressive powers that belong to the Benders. But our time is now," _Amon spoke, voice rising as he gestured to all of them, "_our time for equality, for _change, _is now. For centuries we have allowed Benders to misuse their powers, to cause wars and end families. For years we have suffered in silence. But that time ends _now. _Now, we will no longer sit and wait. Now, we will rise up and _fight back. _The revolution has begun!" _Amon exclaimed, raising a fist in the air as the crowds cries and cheers followed along as well.

_"But how?" _one of his loyal followers suggested, not quite convinced, "_how on earth do we have any hopes of defeating them? They're _Benders, _for spirit's sake! How can we possibly defeat someone who can set us on _fire_ in the blink of an eye?" _the man exclaimed, followed by angry shouts and agreements as dissent arose amongst the crowds.

_"My brothers and sisters," _Amon instantly assured them, his sweeping voice calming the crowds to a tense silence, _"non-benders have failed in their endeavours in the past to achieve equality because they have done exactly what we have been doing - nothing. But now, my fellow Equalists, now we _can _fight back," _Amon spoke, his voice growing louder, _"because now we have the means to _fight back.

_My brothers and sisters," _Amon finished, everyone in awe and disbelief, at this man, this _God, _"_I have the solution._

I_ am the solution."_

Amon then went on to explain how he was planning on offering lessons on Chi-blocking, an age-old yet powerful art sure to disable the Benders' for sure. He even provided demonstrations in future rallies, the crowds roaring with delight as they watched their greatest enemies fall like flies. He had attained the information on how to do so when he had encountered a fellow non-bender who had become his greatest second-in-command; the lieutenant. When the lieutenant had explained Chi-blocking had been an art practised before in disabling the great _Avatar Aang _himself, Amon had wasted no time in attending to any scrolls or books he could find about it, learning the art and mastering it as if it were as natural as Water-bending to him. Amon had figured that if he were to ever engage in combat, chi-blocking would be a useful addition to his arsenal. Especially since bending was out of the question.

Amon had never revealed his true abilities to anyone, and had no intention on doing so. To reveal his true identity would be to destroy the very foundations of the Equalist movement itself. If anyone were to discover his shameful status as a Bender, his cause would be in ruins. The consequences would be _innumerable. _Amon's secrets were a delicate subject, handled with the utmost of care.

Everything from the little brother left waiting back in the North to the little girl with big blue eyes left hoping in the South were nowhere else but in his heart.

And so, the lies began.

The revolution, born from truth, built from lies. Time and time again, people would dare to venture into the subject of his past, where the young man would promptly shut down. People began to assume Amon was keeping more secrets to himself than he should. People grew restless.

The lies took full flight as the memories lost all meaning.

It was when an incredibly frustrated man who had lost his wife to a Bender stormed up to him in front of hundreds, the man stomping up on stage and staring him right in the eye that Amon let go of everything.

_Let go of Korra._

_"You," _the man babbled hysterically, accusingly, _"why should we listen to _you_? We know _nothing _about you, _nothing _about what _you _have to gain from this, and you expect us to follow you blindly? We may be desperate, but we're not stupid! What have you lost, huh? What makes you so _special?_!" _The man shouted angrily, as the crowd erupted into disorder once more.

The seconds stretched on as everyone watched with bated breaths, all of them watching, watching _him._

Watching to see if the mask would crack apart.

"_My brothers and sisters," _Amon started calmly, turning away from the man to address the sea of faces, as his mask threatened to fall apart and shatter, his quest for equality at stake, _"I suppose it _has _been rather unfair of me to withhold my story of _why _I'm here today. You all deserve the truth," _Amon recited carefully, shutting his eyes as he tried to black out the big blue eyes of his brother and the girl from the South from haunting him and ruining his mission, "_so now I will tell you. For years, I was ashamed, I was apprehensive in telling the horrors of my past, but now because of you, my brothers and sisters, I have grown strong enough to step out of that shame, that fear..."_

the crowd whispered in hushed tones as they stared at the man in the mask eagerly, awaiting the great truth behind their great leader.

Amon's eyes remained shut. And then, he spoke.

_"My quest for equality began many years ago..." _Amon began, taking on an empty, vacantly blunt tone to his voice, as he tried not to think of the little brother he loved and the little girl he had learnt to.

And just like that, the lie had set root.

Amon had become Amon.

Noatak was gone, far, far away, and with him, the big blue eyes of the children from the lands of the snow and seas.

_._

_._

_._

Korra had waited for six years for him to fulfil his promise.

And still, he had yet to keep true on his word.

It wasn't like she thought about him everyday purposely... the 17 year old's life was crammed with things to do, occupied with things to think about, like how to improve her already near-perfected training forms or her purpose in the universe. But somehow, when she would have quiet, brief moments to herself, between stances or during meditation, _he _would suddenly flit in, and there he was again: back in her head. No matter how hard she tried to rid her thoughts of him, he would crawl back in, the handsome boy with the light eyes and a stony face that had more secrets than she had words. Amon had always seemed burdened by something... Korra only wished she could have asked him before he went away, before he had left her with nothing more than painful thoughts and a forgotten promise.

She wondered how he was going now; how his mission was doing. He had promised to return to her once it had been fulfilled. Korra's eyes suddenly fell to the ground as she clenched her arm. Never had she anticipated back then that it would take _this _long, that she would be suspended in constant worry for so many years, as if held prisoner. She had changed a lot since then. Had he changed too?

Korra shut her eyes as she tried to imagine him. He would be around his early 20's by now... was he handsome, a real ladies' man with the girls back where he was? Korra couldn't help but scowl as her cheeks flushed at the thought. What if he already had a girl? What if he had already carved his betrothal necklace for someone other than her, and had forgotten about her completely?

It made Korra far angrier than it should.

She turned her thoughts to something else. Had he grown into a kind, caring man? Or had something awful happened to him that made him become wicked and destructive? That made Korra fill with worry. She hoped nothing happened to Amon. She didn't know what she'd_ do _if something horrid happened to him. She would never forgive herself.

She wondered if he'd changed, if he'd evolved from the reserved yet thoughtful, distant boy he was. Part of her wished he hadn't, that he'd remained the same as the last time she'd laid her eyes on him. But she knew that was unlikely. Even she, as loud-mouthed and as defiant as she always was had changed. Muscled yet curvaceous, powerful but still a little vulnerable, Korra had grown into a young woman over her years waiting for his return. Change was a part of nature.

She just hoped he hadn't changed _too_ much.

The truth was, she felt utterly foolish for allowing the strange boy fill her mind the way he did. They'd only known each other for a brief amount of time during their very different lives, but never had Korra anticipated his presence in her life having such an impact the way it did now.

She missed him.

"Hey, Naga..." Korra greeted weakly, as the now oversized animal licked her palm in comfort, giving low, soft whines to soothe the girl. Even Naga, who existed only because of Amon, was a painful reminder that sent her thinking longingly, wistfully about the young man.

"Amon..." Korra sighed, withdrawing her hand from the beast's fur to rest her chin on her palms, staring out the window hopefully, bleakly,

_Do you ever think about me as much as I think about you?_

_._

_._

_._

"Korra," the aged Waterbender asked gently over her bowl of sea prunes, "what's wrong?"

Sifu Katara, Korra's mentor and one of her closest allies had arrived to share dinner with the young girl as she usually did when she was around. However, the Master Waterbender was quickly disheartened to see the young Avatar so dispirited and put-out. The usually loud and boisterous young girl was subdued and quiet as she picked at her own bowl of sea prunes, something which greatly troubled the older woman.

"It's nothing, really," Korra replied tonelessly, refusing to make eye-contact, "just thinking about things, that's all."

Katara frowned in response, the creases in her face becoming more apparent. "Is it your Airbending again that's troubling you?"

Katara knew of the great difficulty Korra experienced in mastering Airbending. Having only just recently perfected her Firebending, Korra had wasted no time at all in trying her hand at tackling Airbending independently. However, Korra's attempts were all in futility as she failed to produce even one puff of air. Whilst Katara's late husband revelled in Airbending and struggled in Earthbending and Firebending, Korra was naturally proficient in all the elements with the exception of Air. The realisation of her inability to bend Air had come as a crushing blow to the proud Avatar, her troubles with Airbending often the reason for her sudden sullen moods. Katara couldn't help but eagerly await for her youngest to come as soon as possible just for Korra to overcome her problems with it.

"No, it has nothing to do with that," Korra sighed, pushing aside her bowl. "It's just... do you ever get tired of _waiting, _Sifu Katara?" Korra suddenly asked, looking exasperated. Katara blinked in surprise.

"Sometimes," Katara replied, "but patience is a vital part to mastering inner-peace, Korra. Without patience, all our actions in haste would lead to folly. If not for peace, your previous Avatar would have never become the great Avatar he did," Katara spoke, smiling fondly at the memory of her late husband.

"I know, I know," Korra responded, "but sometimes I just get _sick_ of it. Sick of waiting to get out of here, to fulfil my path as the Avatar," _to have stupid Amon fulfil his promise, _Korra thought begrudgingly. "I mean, the Avatar's purpose is to get out there and help others, right? How can I do that if I'm holed up in here?" Korra asked, looking desperately at her mentor.

Katara merely regarded Korra with a thoughtful, sympathetic look, before formulating her next answer. "Patience, Korra," Katara smiled gently, placing her hand over Korra's own, "patience is what you need. You are well on the path to achieving your destiny, Avatar Korra. All we must do now is be _patient, _and wait for Tenzin to arrive."

Korra looked doubtful, but then gave a sigh, settling into a smile. "I guess you're right, Sifu. _Patience_. Okay, I guess I can wait for a little while longer," Korra nodded to herself, as Katara's heart felt lighter.

"Good, good. Now why don't you finish up on your sea prunes, hm?"

.

.

.

Once again, Korra stared out from her spot on the cliff towards the sea of blue and white, knees drawn to her chest as Naga lay beneath her, dozing off peacefully. Once again, she was stuck _waiting. _Waiting. It seemed like all she ever did in her life.

Patience was no longer an option.

The day had begun positively with Tenzin arriving, along with prospect of her _finally _beginning her Airbending lessons. But that hope was quickly cut short when Tenzin gravely confirmed that he was in no position to teach her, his being concerned with problems back in Republic City. Korra had retaliated with a plea to go along with him, back to Republic City where she could finally immerse herself amongst the very people she would be helping one day, but Tenzin refused. Republic City was no place for the Avatar.

That left Korra in a horribly bitter mood.

She was the_ Avatar_! Not some defenceless little girl who couldn't look after herself! She was ready to be out there, living and fighting amongst both Benders and non-benders! Korra scowled, feeling the sudden urge to torch something on fire. All her life, she had been doing what others wanted her to do, waiting for _her _time to make her _own _decisions.

Well_, _Korra decided snappily, as she prompted Naga to rise, her time had come.

Her time was now.

Leaving the South-Pole was harder than she had anticipated; nonetheless, she did it all the same. Her heart had ached terribly at the thought of never seeing her parents' faces again for a long, long time, and parting with Katara's wisdom and kind words was hard enough as it was. But in the end, she'd done it, and she'd never felt more free in her life. Whether anyone was going to stop her or not, Korra was going to pursue her dreams and find her own path as the Avatar.

_And find Amon along the way too._

Korra quickly shook her head as she and Naga bounded across the snow, the stars being their only friends in the dark night. No, thinking about Amon was stupid and childish. He was just some boy she met long, long ago. As the Avatar, Korra had bigger things to think about. Some boy and his promise, no matter how much it meant to her, were not one of them.

"I guess we're finally doing it, huh, Naga," Korra muttered to her loyal companion, stroking the beast's white fur as they settled into the ship that would take them to Republic City, the polar bear dog giving another nuzzle in return as Korra shifted against the mammal her, using her big warm body as a pillow, "this is it..."

And as Korra's eyes shut tight, the image of a boy with light blue eyes and a sad, hard smile drifted into her mind as she slipped into slumber, his haunting eyes echoing unfulfilled words and endless heartaches.

.

.

.

"Amon sir," a voice behind him prompted meekly, as the masked man continued his endless stare into the wall, back against the intruding person, the perfect personification of inner-calm and stoicism. Often, the Equalist leader would find himself occupying much of his time staring into the wall, thinking. It was an odd quirk to his officers, but he didn't care. It was often during these times that Amon came up with the best ideas, struck the best of epiphanies.

Like how to finally rid the world of _Bending._

Nonetheless, despite his overwhelming sense of accomplishment in uncovering the secret, Amon allowed himself to break his concentration as he attended to his subordinate. His gaze remained focused on the wall as he opened his mouth.

"What is it?"

A second of silence. And then,

"Amon sir, the _Avatar _is here. She's arrived at Republic City, our sources say roughly two hours ago."

Now _that _Amon was not expecting. Swiftly, without missing a beat, the masked saviour turned around, his gaze sharp and penetrating despite being shadowed by his mask. His Equalist comrade, obviously nervous enough as he was, gave a yelp of surprise as Amon ploughed on, paying no heed to it as he continued.

"And you are certain?" Amon asked, sharp and eerily intense, his voice and eyes demanding an answer that the Equalist had no choice but to supply.

"Y-yes sir! The Lieutenant even confirmed it himself!" he squeaked in response, as Amon shut his eyes for a moment, allowing himself a brief moment's thoughts.

So _she _was here. Granted, Amon had known they _had _to cross paths one day, he'd even sworn they would in that ill-advised promise he had made to her... but not _this _soon. Certainly, the revolution was more than ready for her, he himself seeing to that over the last six years, but was _he _ready...? The swimming head and the conflicted emotions rushing through him for the first time in what seemed like years was answer enough, he realised with a dry tone of dread.

But Amon was not willing to accept it.

"How should we proceed, sir?" the tense Equalist inquired weakly, as Amon finally opened his eyes once more, arms carefully folded behind his back. So the Avatar was here... well, whether he was ready (which he assured himself he most certainly _was_) or not (something he could not even _bear _to think about), their long-awaited meeting had finally arrived.

It was time to put an end to a long-forgotten story about a boy and a girl, as memories of friendship and camaraderie finally sank into the dust.

It was time to set the record straight.

"Let the revolution know," Amon began, calculating and cutting as always, his words decisive, intention precise, "that if the Avatar has arrived to stay, we welcome her, with open arms. Let your fellow brothers and sisters know, and tell them there is nothing to fear: if the Avatar has come looking for a fight, rest assured, the revolution shall not hesitate to rise up and greet her openly."

And with one last inspired "yes sir!" from his subordinate, Amon was left back in his idle solitude, his eyes turned back to the wall.

And yet, despite the revelation that he had just uncovered moments ago, before news of the young Avatar had reached his ears, the young man could not return back to his previously, probably more pressing matters as he gazed into the monochrome emptiness of his wall.

Staring into the wall, all Amon could see now filling his mind were the blue eyes of a young girl; so lost, so breathtakingly _broken._

And a promise that had mournfully, almost regrettably, been fulfilled.


	3. III: Doubt

**A/N: **I don't have anything to say other than;

a) thank you so so so much for the kind reviews,

b) sorry for keeping you waiting, I'm trying to work on ALL my stories and I had some issues ;~;

c) sorry the quality of this chapter is so poor! even I don't like it (honestly I just want to jump into the amorra love/angst but...)

so enjoy! and please review!

* * *

**The Promise**

Chapter Three

.

.

.

It was in the city of hopes and secrets when the the Avatar's and the Equalist's paths finally intertwined once more.

_"Hey, you've got a lot to learn, newcomer_," Gommu, a homeless man she had shared her fish with moments ago had explained to her good-naturedly, the young Avatar conflicted as to whether she should feel repulsed or warmed by his goofy, toothy grin, "_welcome to Republic City."_

_Republic City. _Korra could not help but feel a surge of wonder sweep through her body as she allowed her eyes to roam across the industrialised landscape, perception of reality totally askew. When she had first set foot into the beautiful City, Korra's hearts had hammered so powerfully, and her eyes had widened so greatly as her throat was caught, certain that she had been displaced into a completely new universe. Of course, what had struck Korra instantly as soon as she had stepped foot in the city was the stark differences it had to her own home back in the South, with its fascinating Satomobiles and its towering, modern architecture, but what had gotten to her most was that _this_, this city of dreams and technology, was the creation of Avatar Aang _himself_.

It was _amazing_.

Of course, Korra had dreamed of venturing out into the world her whole life, having been confined to the White Lotus compound back in the snow for an agonising _seventeen _years, but never had she anticipated the world beyond the land of snow to be like _this. _This, with its intriguing technology and its strange, eclectic group of both Benders and non-Benders, seemingly living in utter harmony.

_This, _the city she as the Avatar, was bound to serve and protect.

But now, with the appearance of this homeless, obviously impoverished man squatting right next to her, a _bush _serving as his home no less, Korra was not so sure the proud and noble city was what she had made it out to be after all.

She wasn't sure how she felt about it all. After all those years of vivid fantasies, detailed daydreams about Republic City being _the _place to be, where everyone pretty much "lived it up", coming to a city where people were doing it rough on the streets, without adequate homes or shelter... Korra couldn't help but feel her spirits slightly dampened as she clutched her charred fish pensively.

And the culture shock between her own and the city's vibrant, foreign one... all her life, Korra had lived sheltered and pampered, her every need catered to right at her beck and call. But now... Korra felt her stomach rumble as Naga's own appetite resonated with an eager whimper. For food, she needed _yuans,_ currency she had no clue on what it was or how to obtain being the Avatar just wasn't going to cut it for some people. If Korra wanted to ever fit into the city, she needed to learn, and _fast._ Otherwise...

Korra felt her face pull into an even deeper frown as she reflected on her first day in Republic City, feelings astir. The big, bright, scary world, the countless people living it up and the countless others barely making it through the day...

For the city being renowned as Avatar Aang's city, having people in such a state didn't seem...

_right._

Suddenly, a sharp whistle burst through Korra's ears, the young Avatar's thoughts promptly disrupted as her eyes turned to the source of the offending sound.

"Hey you!" a guard's voice boomed, as Korra regarded his furious features with a strange mix of both curiosity and dread, "you can't fish here!"

"You best skedaddle!" the young girl heard whispered over her shoulder, before her homeless acquaintance quickly dispersed into his bush, leaving her both alone and duly bewildered at the strange turn of events that had just occurred.

_Spirits, _Korra grumbled inwardly as she rose to her feet, swivelling around to give a sharp whistle for Naga, _you just can't catch a break in this city. _

"Naga!" Korra commanded hoarsely, hoisting herself up onto the animal's back swiftly before giving the charge to bound away. Feeling the wind rush through her hair and the sun beat down on her, as the guard's angry protests followed her until it faded away into nothing but the twittering of idle birds, Korra couldn't help but feel slightly exhilarated amidst all her exasperation and panic. If there was one thing the young Avatar enjoyed, no matter how tense it got, it was action: the thrill of the chase, the pure _power_ that surged through her whenever she had the elements at her complete and total control.

For Korra, _action _came before thought.

For Korra, strength was everything.

She supposed that was why she failed so horribly at the spiritual side of Bending. Truthfully, Korra had to admit she _had _been rather neglectful in attending to the spiritual aspect of her Avatar training, but really, why was it so important? Of course she had always been eager to come into contact with her predecessors, namely Avatar Aang, but why did it have to be so _boring_? Meditating, sitting in the same position for hours at end without really doing anything... Korra didn't see any point to it. It was nothing at all like Bending.

_Bending. _Now _that _Korra excelled in. Whilst her Spiritual skills were as developed as great as a tiny drop of water, her Bending skills, the _physical _side of being the Avatar, were superb, as vast as the seas surrounding her home itself. Refined, not to mention extremely experienced in the arts of Bending the elements (with the exception of Air) to her will, Korra found it as natural to her as breathing itself, her prowess at it being instilled since birth. When she Bended, it felt amazing, power at her very fingertips. Bending was her life.

After all, without Bending, what else was there for her, for her very _existence_?

An Avatar without her Bending was _nothing._

Noting the eventual slowing down of the pursuing guard until he came to an exhausted stop, Korra couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief as she gestured for Naga to slow down, the two of them resuming a leisurely pace as they took a moment to catch their breaths. Slowly, the young girl could not help but feel a smug smile stretch itself across her face, triumph and pride stirring within her as her animal guide's fur ruffled softly beneath her fingertips. _This, _was what she had been missing out on her _whol_e life. The action, the adventure, the _freedom... _all of it, she had been deprived of, bound to her life of duty and responsibility.

Korra had never felt more alive.

Slowly, the young Avatar drifted out of her temporal state of reckless euphoria, this time lifting her head to survey her surroundings. Naga had run so fast, so it was little wonder that they were now a fairly good distance away from the City Park's pond, the guard long gone. Giving her animal companion another pat of praise, Korra prompted the polar bear dog to continue walking, this time her eyes drinking in their unfamiliar surroundings. The trees, the stretches of green, green grass so different to the barren white of her home... Korra breathed it all in, basking in the beauty of the sunny afternoon. Republic City may have not been the picture perfect paradise she thought it was, but that didn't make it any less breathtaking.

Suddenly, Korra felt the gentle ambience of the park shatter as a distant yet loud shouting echoed from down the path. Korra squinted her eyes as she tried to figure out what it was, Naga's reigns gripped tight in her hold. Was it another guard, having been alerted of her crimes? Or was someone in trouble? Urging Naga onwards, Korra kept her eyes focused on the source of the noise, becoming more and more aware of the bustling congestion of people gathered around the noise's centre.

_What_ was going on?

Korra was finally within proximity of the noise, only to be further vexed in her curiosity.

There, before her, stood a man, a protester of some sorts, his face furious and vaguely reminiscent of an apish hog-monkey, much to Korra's childish amusement. Though feeble looking and in all honesty _stringy _compared to Korra's well muscled form, the man's expression and proud posture conveyed a forceful, almost _defiant _sort of air around him, his mouth set in a stern line whilst his eyes remained sharp. Korra remained unimpressed as she noted the megaphone in his hands, her eyes sweeping across the gathered crowd surrounding him. _What makes _him _so special?_

It was only when Korra noticed the big, salient poster of a figure with a peculiar mask behind him that the odd protester finally began to speak once more.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?" the man addressed his audience, voice loud and angry, as Korra simply stared at him, wondering what on _earth _he was going on about, "Then join the Equalists! For too long the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens. It goes without saying that _we have had enough._ "

Now _that _made her angry. Curiosity subsided, Korra felt a surge of outrage sear through her as she flexed her muscles, hands planted firmly on hips whist a stormy scowl settled itself onto her face. "_Tyranny of Benders"_? What the _hell _was that? Benders were _awesome, _not evil and oppressive! And who were the 'Equalists'? Were _they _responsible for spitting out such _ludicrous _lies about Benders too? Feeling indignantly insulted, Korra felt her blood boil as all self-restraint flew out of the window, temper taking charge as her voice raised to a shout.

"What are you talking about?" Korra cried incredulously, clearly offended by the man's choice of words, as all the crowd turned to stare at her, "Bending is the _coolest _thing in the world!" she declared proudly, whilst the crowd burst into a murmur of whispers and glances aimed at her, their expressions caught between hatred and wariness.

_Take that, you hog-monkey, _Korra could not help but think as she leaned back to watch the man respond.

Nonetheless, the protester remained unperturbed, only further invoking the ire of the young Watertribe girl before him. "Oh yeah?" he responded, unflinching, as Korra outright scowled at him, "Let me guess," he continued sarcastically, scoffing as he rolled his eyes at the very much fierce-tempered girl, "you're a Bender."

Hearing his bitter assumption, Korra felt a swell of pride, crossing her arms confidently as her very being radiated unknowing arrogance and reckless abandonment."Yeah, I am," she confirmed coolly, giving a sharp smirk to the man she was currently considering Firebending to a pile of ash. However, once again she was met with indifferent resistance, as the protester only _further _incensed her into an angrier state of being._  
_

"Then I bet you'd just _love_ to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?" he asked provokingly, smiling smugly as Korra only further fell into his trap, bullheaded and naive.

"I'm seriously considering it," she huffed, unaware of the grave she was digging herself into as her temper only further flared. What was his _problem_? Bending, and the people who had the ability to do so, were talented and wonderful people! Sifu Katara, her parents, Firelord Zuko, Avatar Aang... they were all great and good people, not bullies and tyrants! Korra could not help but feel the strong urge to defend not only _her _Bending powers but all the others who were gifted with it too. Sure, there were _some _awful people who had been Benders, like Firelord Ozai, and Sozin, and Azula, but...

Korra felt her eyes narrow as she forced herself to stop that train of thought, unsure of what else to think or say. What she _did _know, however, was that _this _man before her, this _hog-monkey, _was an utter buffoon who did nothing but spurt out total lies and aspersions, all of which Korra would have no problem in combating with her _fist._

"_This_ is what's wrong with this city," the man finally said, turning to his audience as he gestured rather pointedly at her, Korra recoiling in utter disgust and disbelief, "Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" he exclaimed passionately, as the crowd burst into thunderous approval, this time their stares at her now transformed into furious glares.

Now Korra had _really_ had enough. Oppressive or not, the young Watertribe girl had decided that he had gone too far now, had stepped well over the line. She was the _Avatar! _She didn't deserve _this, _from the very people who were supposed to support her as she protected their peace and harmony! Puffing up her chest, now mere inches away from the urge to Earthbend his entire stall into ruin, Korra was about to scream one last fiery insult before he suddenly interrupted once more, stopping her right in her tracks as the air turned cold, her fury effectively extinguished.

"Join _Amon_, and together we will tear down the bending establishment," the man's voice declared, as Korra felt her heart stop, her lungs squeezing painfully, as if a cold knife had been wrenched into her very chest.

Korra could literally feel the blood drain from her face as her lips parted, head suddenly swimming with both confusion and utter shock.

_Amon._

How long had it been since she had heard of that name, seen that face, and those eyes, those _blue, blue _eyes? Memories flashed over her in dizzying speed as Korra struggled to comprehend what on earth was happening, Naga whimpering worriedly beneath her.

_Him... Amon... he...?_

_Calm down, Korra, _she told herself firmly, still reeling from the vivid memories that had just assaulted her sense, breath finally returning to her, lungs slightly in pain yet grateful, _it might not be the same Amon you met all those years ago. Besides, why does it matter anyway? Amon was just some kid you happened to become friends with, _Korra reassured herself, _he was just some guy that you used to know, _she reminded herself, heart returning back to its regular rate. _Calm down..._

But not even her usually confident, assured self could prevent the treacherous thoughts that now swam in her head, implanting themselves into her very being as she struggled for calm. As the thoughts grew bigger and bolder in her head, so too did doubt and inner-conflict over the identity of her old friend, now possibly the leader of a group of people who hated Benders. Amon wasn't a common name, surely she had misheard, the name a delusion conjured up from her six year-long yearning to meet him once more. Korra raised her head, and, steadying herself, gave the protester a now steely gaze right in the eye, startling him sufficiently with her suddenly sombre expression.

"Say it again," Korra told him, voice stony and face serious as the crowd regarded her with mistrustful glances, "repeat that name once more."

"...what?" the man asked incredulously, confused and baffled by her sudden change of mood and the odd question. Hadn't she left yet? "Listen, just because you're a Bender doesn't mean you can just -"

"The _name_!" Korra yelled, some of the figures in the crowd jumping back in fright at her sudden terrifying ferocity, her sharpness reminiscent of the very polar bear dog she was on herself, "what was the name. You. Just. Said," Korra breathed, words low and detached just like staccatos.

"_Amon_," he repeated firmly, the man's wavering voice growing in more confidence at Korra's stricken expression, "Amon, our leader, our saviour. He's the one that's going to deliver us from you Benders' tyrannical regime, who is going to give us our rights back. In fact," he said, smug at the young girl's considerably mortified response, "_he _is the one that is going to finally bring the Benders to their knees.

By taking out the _Avatar _itself."

Korra felt her heartbeat cease once more. If this was the Amon that she knew... who she had grown so fond of, who she had _ached _to cross paths with once more, who had made that foolish little promise to her, all those years ago...

for some reason Korra felt as as icy and as loveless as the winds back in the South themselves.

But then, Korra felt a small flame of determination flicker in her body as she practised her Firebending breathing exercises, taking reign of her emotions once more. She'd always figured 'Amon' as a rather odd name, both unique and peculiar, but what if it was simply because the name was not local to where she lived, not common to her Water-tribe background's context? Maybe, just maybe, the name 'Amon' was more common in places such as the Fire Nation, or Republic City itself. Korra felt herself force a weak smile to her lips, as if to reassure herself. _Yes, that must be it, _Korra told herself weakly, _the boy I befriended all those years ago did _not _become the man who has promised to defeat me._

_It was all just a crazy coincidence, Korra,_ she reasoned with herself stubbornly, trying to rid herself of the cold _emptiness _that now chilled her very body, her very bone, her very _soul_, ___who cares if this 'Amon' guy and his stupid 'Equalists' are after me. It's not as if they can take me. I'm the Avatar! Taking them down will be a piece of cake, _she encouraged herself, albeit rather half-heartedly.

And so, throwing a few more choice words at the protester just to make herself feel a _little_ better, Korra went on her way, shaken yet steady enough to keep on going, all the way to Air Temple Island, all the way to Master Tenzin, all the way to have herself revealed officially as _the _Avatar to the City, just enough so that she could meet two very talented Pro-bending brothers who were _almost_ enough to distract her from Amon.

Almost.

For whether Korra could deny it or not, the seeds of intrigue and doubt had been planted around the mysterious 'Amon' of Republic City, and the promise that had been made all those winters ago had finally reached full circle.

_Amon..._

.

.

.

It had been roughly three days since the Avatar's arrival, and already Amon could feel their fated meeting inevitable, as if drawing closer and closer as his mask felt tighter and tighter, the days looming on in dangerous precariousness.

The promise.

It was only a matter of time for it to be fulfilled, and he knew it.

_Six years... _he had had six, long, hard years to prepare himself for the day his eyes would meet hers once more, where he would see _those _eyes once again. _Her eyes... _for him, they were as haunting and as breathtaking as those awful memories that haunted him when he felt at his most vulnerable, as brilliantly-beautiful and as unforgiving as the lands of snow and ice themselves. Vaguely, behind his mask, Amon felt his head pound as he eyes shut, for once in his life letting the exhaustion of his work take over him. Her treacherously blue eyes that reminded him of Arctic seas and coats of sapphire and fur and beautifully intricate pendants carved for blushing brides' necks, but most of all the good old days, back where times were simple and ignorance was bliss...

They were _powerful._

And also, more than anything, above all things, _dangerous._

Instantly, as if he had been hit by the Lieutenant's electrified Kali sticks, Amon ruthlessly cast away the thought of her eyes from his mind, effectively shredding it into insignificance. She was the _Avatar. _Even as a young boy with no love and no home he had been aware of that, hating the tiny, portly little girl with a belly as big as her ego despite all their moments of unexpected tenderness. Hating her because he was _supposed _to, despite his gradual fondness for her.

Hating her, because there was no other way of feeling about a person who was the very embodiment of all you were against.

As Amon's perception on Benders hardened over the years, so too did his feelings for the Avatar.

It didn't _matter _if they had been friends before, if they had been close enough to be considered 'comrades'. It didn't _matter _that her smile had been enough to keep him warm against the bitter winters of the Southern Water-tribe, that her grin was enough to melt away some of the bitterness he held for her. It didn't _matter _that he had journeyed dozens of stretches of hostile snow, only to give her a fearsome polar bear cub for her birthday, and had loved every minute of it, if just to see her cease her tears.

It didn't _matter _he had almost regretted parting from her hug, from leaving her behind forever, a foolish promise attached as a sort of farewell.

It just didn't matter any more.

All of it.

And Amon wasn't sure how he felt about that.

_This is what you get, _Amon scolded himself apathetically, opening his eyes as he stared into the wall once more, empty and unflinching, as unfeeling as stone itself, _for allowing your foolish self to get attached, for allowing yourself to grow 'soft'._

_But not any more. _

For tonight was the night that it all came to an end, all into oblivion, moot point. When things once of significance became irrelevant, cut delicately to ribbons of worthlessness as all sentimental value, all treasures of the past, were destroyed respectively.

_Tonight is the night our promise is fulfilled, Korra._

For one brief moment, amidst all the emptiness and stony apathetic _nothingness, _Amon felt a twinge of _something _strike him at the pit of his stomach, rendering him startled for almost a second as his fists clenched respectively.

_Sorrow._

But just like that, it went away, and so too did any thoughts on blue eyes and broken dreams, figure being schooled once more into effortless emptiness, eyes as cold and as loveless as ever.

_It ends tonight._

.

.

.

"Good. Light on your feet!" Jinora cheered, as Korra twirled elegantly through the spinning gates, manoeuvring herself as flexibly as a change in the wind.

It had been three days since her fateful arrival in Republic City, and already Korra had experienced more in her life than she ever could have possibly learnt to in her seventeen years back in the Southern-Water tribe. Beginning her Airbending training (which, admittedly, had gotten off to a rather rocky start), meeting Lin Bei Fong (also, another rocky start), Probending, meeting both Mako and Bolin... life was exciting in Republic City, always subject to new experiences and change. Of course, the issue of Amon and the Equalists had popped up now and then in her mind, but each time she would forcefully push it down, forcing it to remain in the shadows. She didn't need to think about that stuff right now, she would tell herself fiercely. Whether that was her Amon or not orchestrating the uprising against Benders, Korra would hold nothing back in defeating them.

That was her duty as the Avatar.

Tenzin didn't mention them much, but Korra knew from the look on his face whenever he had to discuss at at his Council meeting that they were no good. Often, the Master Airbender would come home tired and fatigued, complaining over once again how the Equalists had managed to once again successfully wreak havoc in the city one way or another. Other than that, Korra knew near to nothing about the mysterious organisation and their even more mysterious leader.

So here she was now, twisting delicately through her Airbending training, as light and as weightless as a feather itself. Korra could not help but feel elated as she finally emerged from the spinning gates, her body gasping for air and muscles taut. It had taken a while, but she was finally doing it! She was finally on her way to mastering the fourth element!

"Ooh, he's _cute_," Jinora suddenly piped up cheekily, as Korra struggled to catch her breath, "Korra, is that the handsome Firebender boy that drives you crazy?"

_Handsome... Firebender boy? _Korra thought confusedly, before it all clicked. _There's only one guy like that... oh no..._

Korra looked behind her, only to give a slight yelp. _Mako! _she thought, feelings running amuck as her dark cheeks stained with blush. What was he doing here? And why now, of all times, when she was all sweaty and unprepared!

_Pull it together, Korra, _the young Avatar reprimanded herself forcefully as she attempted to maintain a nonchalant, casual disposition despite her flushing face and beating heart.

It was no secret Pema and the Airbending kids were aware of the Avatar's little crush on the tall, brooding Firebender. He was handsome, a hard worker, not to mention a _great _Bender... Korra couldn't help but feel smitten when she thought of him, her heart sent aflutter as her stupid teenage hormones went into overdrive_. _She knew it sounded foolish, and a little too mushy for her tough Avatar style, but...

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way," Ikki prodded suggestively, giggling girlishly at Korra's flustered response as Jinora muffled her laughter, "or does he drive you crazy like you _like _him?"

"_Hey_, Mako!" Korra suddenly greeted, hastily shuffling out of her Earthbending stance as the two Airebenders fluttered in the air, their laughter raining down on them like little bells. Tentatively, Korra forced the casual grin on her face to remain, as her heart once again was sent aflutter at the sight of the tall boy's usual scowl. Spirits, was he always this moody...?

Right away, Mako got straight to the point, filling Korra with much disappointment. "You seen Bolin?" he asked roughly in response, hands shoved in his pockets as Korra felt her heart die away to a steady pace, cheeriness plummeting.

"Nice to see you too," Korra mumbled begrudgingly, disenchanted by his poor attitude. Really, did he dislike her _that _much? Korra shook her head thoughtfully as she drifted away to the matter at hand. "And no," she said, "I haven't seen him since practice. Is something wrong?" she piped up curiously, regarding the brooding Probender with concern.

Mako shook his head, as if weighed down by some heavy burden. "I don't know," Mako confessed wearily, looking off to the distance, "Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. " Mako sighed, looking incredibly agitated. "See you later," he finally nodded, before beginning to turn away.

Korra felt her spirits rise once more. _Wait, _Korra told herself eagerly, _this is your chance to get to know the brothers better! Spirits knows I need more friends around here, _the young Avatar thought, determination swelling in her chest. "Wait," Korra spilled out, rushing to catch up the the older boy, "I could, uh... help you look for him," Korra offered, a small smile on her face.

Mako didn't look convinced. "Nah, I got it," he told her, brushing her off as he resumed his casual pace.

Korra remained undeterred however, hand gently landing on Mako's shoulder enough to startle him, her sudden softness catching him off guard. "Hey cool guy," Korra smiled softly, being emanating friendliness and good will, "let me help you. We can take Naga," she suddenly suggested, as Mako took a step back to look her in the eye fully.

"Who's Naga?"

.

.

.

"Amon," the Lieutenant's low voice entered, as the masked man lifted his pen from the papers stacked neatly on his desk, "The hostages are ready," his second-in-command confirmed, as his leader rose up from where he sat, back still turned to his face.

"Good," Amon replied tonelessly, "tell our brothers and sisters to be ready.

It is time for the Revelation."


End file.
